callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Return To Sender/Transcript
Cutscene London is under a chemical attack. A telephone rings. The call is linked to the SAS headquarters in Hereford SAS Intel Officer: O.C., we've got a caller with a lead on the chemical attacks. Says he'll only speak to you. The connection is established between Baseplate and the caller. Baseplate: Identify yourself. Price: Mac. It's John. Russia's movement across Europe is shown as SAS casualties are listed. Baseplate: (sigh) We put a lot of names on the clock tower this week, lad. Makarov's profile is shown. Price: It was Makarov. The bastard slipped through my fingers in Sierra Leone. What does MI6 know? Baseplate: You're on everyone's shit-list, John. There's no way I could get you clearance. Images of their mission in Prypiat are shown. Price: Don't give me that! You still owe me for Prypiat. I'm calling it in. Baseplate: Easy, son. The multiple shipments' paths are traced from the cities which they were delivered to Algiers which came from Bosaso, Somalia. Baseplate: Alright. We've traced the delivery freighter to an outfit in Bosaso, Somalia. It's run by a nasty piece of work named Waraabe. Waraabe's profile is shown. Baseplate: My hands are full with the bleeding at home, so you're on your own. Good hunting. As Price and Soap plan their next move, pictures of the docks' security and personnel are pinned on the wall. Soap: What's the security look like? Price: Strictly second division. Local triggermen guard the compound. On the map of the docks, and entry point is drawn and Waraabe's office is marked the target. Soap: We'll stick out like bollocks on a bulldog. Stealth's not an option. Price: Then we'll just have to kick in the front door. Tell Nikolai to ready his men. to Sender” 8th – 09:30:20 Yuri Force 141 - Disavowed Somalia Price is driving a jeep with Soap and Yuri along the beach in Bosaso, Somalia. They make their way to the docks. Price: Just move quickly and we can slug Waraabe before he bolts. A massive sandstorm can be seen at a distance. Soap: The sandstorm's moving in fast! We'll only have one shot at this. Price: Bravo Team, take point through the gate! Another jeep driven by Bravo Team drives along the left. They drive off the beach and accelerate towards the gate. Soap looks up and sees Nikolai in a Hind flying above them. Soap: Nikolai, soften 'em up! Nikolai: Missiles away. Nikolai fires two missiles at the entry point. Price: Targets. Engage! Engage! Yuri pulls out his M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG and fires at Somalian militia. The militia attempt to close the gate, but the two jeeps break through the gate and they enter the docks. Price gets out of the jeep, pulls out his Desert Eagle and kills two enemies. An alarm sounds throughout the docks as the team spreads out and engages the militia. Soap: Slot these bastards fast! They push forward through the docks. Price: Waraabe's compound is at the end of the road! Move! Soap: Sweep under the docks! Explosions rock the docks. Price: They're targeting us with mortars! Soap: Nikolai, we need air support! Nikolai: Moving into position now. Nikolai positions his chopper over the docks. Yuri takes out a touch screen remote control device, Turret Sequence ACTIVATE. Soap: Yuri, you've got control. Light 'em up! Yuri controls the gun turret on Nikolai's chopper and fires it down all over the docks, killing several militia on rooftops, inside buildings, and behind cover (similar to MW2's Chopper Gunner but with a higher rate of fire and a shorter time span). Nikolai: Multiple kills.; Good kills. Very good kills.; Nice shooting, Yuri. Keep it coming.; Targets down. Keep it up. Soap: Kills confirmed.; Multiple kills confirmed.; At least 3 kills confirmed.; Keep putting rounds down. The militia fire RPGs in an attempt to shoot down Nikolai. Nikolai: That almost hit me!; I hope my luck holds out!; That was too close. Nikolai finishes his pass over the docks. Nikolai: I'll fly back for another pass. Price: Don't get pinned down! Waraabe's just ahead! Two technical trucks drive down to the docks. Soap: Technicals coming in from the North! They engage and eliminate the technicals and continue to push forward in the docks. Price: Let's go! We have to get Waraabe! They move past the broken ship and move up to the local buildings. Soap: Target building in sight! Watch for crossfire! Nikolai: Additional forces closing in! Price, the remote gun is online. Yuri controls the remote turret to provide air support. As Nikolai flies above the buildings, militia fire more RPGs. Nikolai: Their aim is getting better. Nikolai finishes his pass. Nikolai: Coming back for another strafing run. Price: Lay down covering fire so we can move up the road! Soap: Bloody hell, those MGs are tearing us apart. They move up but are held back by enemy machine gun fire. Price: Yuri, use the remote gun to take out those nests. Nikolai: I'm in position for another pass. Yuri again controls the turret and fires down on the target building, eliminating MG positions and the rest of the militia in the area. The team stacks up on the building. Price: Bravo Team, secure the perimeter. Yuri, Soap, let's find this bastard. They enter the building. Price: Echo team, we're entering the target building. Team Two Leader: Nikolai, prepare for exfil. Echo team is standing by. Price: Clear left. Watch those corners. They go up the stairs to the second floor. Militia run in the halls. Price: Contact front! Nikolai: Possible visual on Waraabe. 2nd floor balcony. Team Two Leader: Copy that. Possible on Waraabe, 2nd floor. They clear the halls and keep moving. Price: Bravo-1, get in position. Bravo Leader: Flanking now. Multiple hostiles entering second floor room. They fight militia near Waraabe's office. Price: Waraabe's office is just ahead. Price kicks down an enemy off the second floor. They eliminate the rest and stack up at the door. Price: That's the door to his office. All right, weapons tight. We need him alive. Yuri plants a breaching charge on the door. The charge beeps and explodes, they breach. As Yuri takes out the hostiles in Waraabe's office, Waraabe can be seen firing at them in an attempt to run, but he is shot in the leg and stumbles on a couple boxes. The room is cleared and Price, Soap, and Yuri enter the room. Price: Gasmasks on. Price gives Waraabe a kick. He, Yuri, and Soap put on their gasmasks and Price takes a can that contains the gas chemical used in Europe. Price: Look familiar? Waraabe: No! No! Please! Price releases the gas and throws it to the side of the room. The room begins to fill with the gas. Price pulls out a spare gas mask. Price: Where's Makarov? Tell me and it's yours. Waraabe reaches for the mask, but Price keeps it away. Waraabe: Our contact was a man named Volk! We never met Makarov! Soap presses his foot on Waraabe's wounded leg, spilling some blood on the floor. Waraabe groans in pain. Soap: Where's this Volk? Time's running out, mate. Waraabe: Paris! He oversaw the delivery in Paris! Price tosses Waraabe the mask. Price: Right, then. This is for the boys at Hereford. He pulls out his pistol. Waraabe: Wait! Price executes Waraabe. They move out of Waraabe's office. Price: Nikolai, Waraabe broke! We have what we need. Ready for exfil. Nikolai: Almost there. The LZ looks clear but that sand storm is moving in fast. Price: We see it. Meet you in 20 seconds. Soap: That storm is massive. Price: The last thing we need is to get caught in that. Let's move. They move up the hill and head to the village where Nikolai is about to land. Soap: So you think Waraabe is telling the truth about Volk? Price: He was telling the truth. I'd bet Makarov's life on it. They reach the LZ. Price: We'll start... One of the Loyalists is killed by a sniper round. Soap: Sniper! Lots of militia fire down at the LZ. Soap: '''Ambush! '''Price: Nikolai, get out of there! Nikolai flies the chopper away from the LZ. Price: Take cover! Contact right! Contact right! Soap: Spread out! Price; Get outta the open! Soap: On the rooftops! They engage the militia. Price: Nikolai, change of plan! Head to the secondary LZ! Nikolai: The sand storm is coming in fast. I won't be able to touchdown when it hits. Price: Just be there. They clear the LZ of hostiles and push forward. Price: We've got to push through to the secondary LZ before the storm hits. Let's move! A timer counts down 3 minutes for the player to reach the LZ. As they move down the road, a technical appears. They engage and eliminate it. They push on and eliminate more hostiles. The winds start to pick up. Nikolai: Price, the winds are getting stronger. Price: Just hold on, Nikolai. We're on the way. As they turn left, two militia push a burning car down the road and it explodes. Soap: Contact front! Look out! Nikolai: Multiple enemies are closing in. Price: More of them on the roof! They fire on militia on top of a building. Soap: Keep pushing through! They eliminate the hostiles in the area. Price: The LZ is close. Keep moving! They go around the buildings to a building under construction. The winds get stronger. Price: Nikolai, the LZ is in sight Nikolai: Move fast. I don't know how much longer I can fly in this storm. The buildings wall tips over from the strong winds. Soap: The wall! Watch out! They enter the building. Price: We need to push to the top floor. Let's move. They engage and eliminate militia in the building. Price: First floor clear! Move! They move up the stairs to the second floor. The winds topple some debris. Price: Watch it! Nikolai: Starting my approach to the LZ. Price: We'll meet you at the top, Nikolai. They engage and clear the second floor. Soap: Second floor clear! Keep moving! They reach the roof of the building. Price: Nikolai, we're at the LZ. Where are you? Nikolai: Almost there. The air is half filled with sand as the storm is close. Gunfire and RPGs fire around Nikolai's chopper. Nikolai: The site is too hot! I can't land! Price: Yuri, get on the remote turret and thin them out. Yuri controls the turret and fires down at the militia. A rocket manages to hit the chopper. Nikolai starts to spin. Nikolai: I'm hit! I'm hit! Price: He's out of control. We've gotta get off this roof! Go! Use the ropes! Soap: Jump! They jump off the roof and grab ropes and safely slide down the building as Nikolai's chopper passes over them. Price: Nikolai? Nikolai, do you copy? The sandstorm falls over the city, darkening the skies. The chopper can be heard crashing somewhere in the city. Soap: What the bloody hell are we gonna do now? Price: Echo Team, Nikolai's bird is down and the sandstorm is on top of us! We need emergency exfil! Echo: Roger. We'll contact you when we get a fix on Nikolai. Price opens a gate and they move out to the street. Price: C'mon, lads! We've got reach Nikolai before Waraabe's men do! Vehicle coming through! Stay low and keep moving! Soap: (cough) I can't see two feet in front of me. They see militia at the intersection. They have flashlights to see through the storm and they're trying to regroup. Price: Hostile dead ahead. Take 'em out! They engage and eliminate them. Soap: We're clear. Price: We gotta move. Echo Team, what's your status? Echo Team: We've located Nikolai's chopper. It's a half click south of your position. A group of militia run across the street. Price: Get down! Soap: They must have found Nikolai. Price: Move out. They follow them through the street. Team Two Leader: Price, we've reached Nikolai, but we're under heavy fire! Price: Hang on, we're almost there! Soap: Looks like they're headed for Nikolai. Price: Drop 'em! They kills the enemies in the street. Soap: We're clear. They come to another street and eliminate more hostiles. Nikolai's downed chopper is ahead. Soap: There's Nikolai's chopper. Price: Echo Team's pinned down! Let's move! Echo Team, we're approaching your position from the south! Echo Team: Copy that! They reach the crashed chopper. Price: Good to see you mates! Where's the convoy? Echo Team: We've got two vehicles 50 meters to the northwest! Price: Alright! Yuri, grab Nikolai. Everyone else, suppress and fall back! Yuri lends Nikolai a hand, picks him up, and carries him. The team moves out. Price: Echo-2, we've got Nikolai! We're heading to the exfil point! Move out! They move through the street to the exfil point. Soap: Follow me. Echo Team: Echo-2, we're approaching the exfil point! Price: Come on, Yuri! They come to a small ridge. Ahead they see vehicles. Soap: There's Echo Team! Echo Team: Let's go! They're just past the ridged! Price: Yuri, this way! Soap: We have to keep moving! They slide down the ridge and reach the vehicles. Price: Let's go! Come on! We gotta move. Move out. They all get in the jeeps and drive away through the storm. Echo One Leader: Glad you made it! Soap: So if Volk's in Paris, how are we getting in there in the middle of a bloody war? Price: I know who can. Category:Transcripts